Rupert Zaleski
| cityofbirth = Düsseldorf | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger / Forward | currentclub = Eventide | clubnumber = 16 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2005-2007 2007-2014 2014- | clubs = Grasshopper Sparta Antillen Eventide | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Rupert Zaleski (born April 7, 1984) is a German-Gregorian professional footballer who captains Eventide in League B, plays as a left winger and center-forward. Zaleski was born in Düsseldorf and emigrated with his family to St. Gregory when he was 12. The family settled in Warner Bay. Club career Grasshopper Club Zürich Zaleski joined Swiss club Grasshopper Club Zürich in June 2005 and played one and a half seasons for the club. Grasshoppers reached the group stage of the UEFA Cup during both campaigns that Zaleski was with them. Sparta Antillen Zaleski was invited back to St. Gregory in January 2007 by the Warner Bay club Sparta Antillen. He signed a three-year deal with the club. Eventide On October 13, unable to secure a contract with another League B club, Zaleski signed a one-year deal with Eventide in League C. Zaleski opened his account by scoring the first two goals of the 2016-17 League B season on September 23, 2016, in a 3-0 home win over Calabria. Zaleski was named Eventide captain prior to the start of the 2017-18 League B season, following Kristijan Pandev's return to his native Macedonia. Controversy Throughout his professional career, Zaleski has been involved in multiple controversial incidents. Tulio Pizarro incident On September 26, 2014, Zaleski was reportedly involved in a physical altercation with then-Sparta teammate Tulio Pizarro in a Warner Bay nightclub, believed to have been started over a female companion. Both Zaleski and Pizarro were ejected from the club but no further action was taken and no charges were filed by the St. Gregory Police. Sparta played a preseason match against the SGFA School of Excellence the following day, on September 27. That morning, manager Logan Mayo announced that Zaleski would not be playing in the match, a decision Zaleski told reporters he was not informed of by Mayo and instead found out from Twitter. Later that day, Zaleski tweeted a photo of himself in the crowd at the National Cricket Ground, attending the 2014 SGFA Shield. Zaleski refused to answer questions about the incident for the next three days until he tweeted on September 30 that he was finished at Sparta, saying: "No patching things up. I am done here. 7 years and stabbed in the back. Thanks to the #Sparta fans for their support. #NewBeginnings". Zaleski was officially released by Sparta on October 1 and signed with Eventide twelve days later. Brawl vs. Sparta Eventide hosted Sparta, Zaleski's former club, on February 28, 2016, in League B play. The sides had met earlier in the season in Warner Bay without incident, however during the return leg in Eventide, a melee broke out following Zaleski's second goal which put the Tides up 4-0 when Zaleski appeared to run towards Pizarro, wagging his finger in celebration. Pizarro responded by running up to Zaleski and the two went toe-to-toe, yelling at each other and exchanging shoves. Multiple other players became involved, and both Zaleski and Pizarro were eventually sent off. Eventide won the match 6-0. Joey Campano interview On July 25, 2016, Zaleski appeared on emsport's Football Today program to discuss former Eventide teammate Joey Campano's transfer to Midland International, which had been made official that morning. Zaleski said of the move: "He said some things to us in the locker room and some things to the fans to make us all think he was a good teammate ... we were having beer together a few weeks ago, celebrating a great season and a great friendship. I don't think he is much of a friend now; I guess that happens with players who want money more than a team." Category:Player pages Category:Eventide F.C. players Category:Sparta Antillen F.C. players Category:People from Germany Category:People from Warner Bay